The Arrow, The Mage Arrow And The Two Wolf Arrows
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: After saving Jackson from being the Kanima, Stiles is sent to Starling city to stay at a family friend's place for the summer. Isaac and Jackson both join him when he heads to Starling City and after three days in starling city Robert Queen takes Isaac, Jackson and Stiles on the Queen's gambit with him and Oliver. M/M/M/M SLASH


**After saving Jackson from being the Kanima, Stiles is sent to Starling city to stay at a family friend's place for the summer. Isaac and Jackson both join him when he heads to Starling City and after three days in starling city Robert Queen takes Isaac, Jackson and Stiles on the Queen's gambit with him and Oliver. The Queen's gambit sinks after being caught in a storm and they are forced to be in a life raft. Isaac, Jackson, Stiles and Oliver end up on an island where they will be stranded for five years until they are rescued and taken back to Starling City.**

 **M/M/M/M SLASH.**

* * *

Three days after Jackson had been saved, he and Isaac head back to the Stilinski house to thank Stiles for everything that he had done before they leave town and they hear Stiles and his dad talking, they hear Stiles say "but I don't want to go to Starling City"

"i have had enough, of the lying and everything, you are going to Starling City to stay with Robert and his family" his dad tells Stiles who says "but I don't want to leave my friends"

"i don't care, you are leaving for the summer and I am not taking no for an answer" Stiles' dad says to Stiles before Jackson knocks on the door which Stiles answers and Isaac says after a few moments "so, i heard you are leaving for the summer ?"

"yea, he is, he is going to Starling City to stay with an old friend of mine" Stiles' dad tells the two teenage boys who look at each other and Jackson asks Stiles' dad "can Isaac and I go with him ?"

"what ?" asks Stiles in shock.

"we want to get out of Beacon Hills for a while, this town has had too much happen, especially to us and we want to leave for a while to catch a break and the time away may give Stiles and us some time to get to know each other even more since we only started hanging out this year and we were mainly with Scott who is still dating Allison and we think we should get to know Stiles who helped us a lot" Jackson says to Stiles' dad who asks "helped out how ?" Jackson and Isaac both look at Stiles with a look that says 'we have to tell him, he has to know' making Stiles sigh before he nods and Isaac asks Stiles "can you grab all of your dad's guns please ?"

Stiles does that before he says to his dad "you had better sit down"

"am I going to need a drink ?" the sheriff asks his son who nods before he grabs a glass and a bottle of whiskey which he hands to his dad who pours himself a drink before Stiles says to Jackson and Isaac "you can shift now" The two werewolves shift into their beta form which completely shocks the sheriff who yells out "holy shit, what the hell ?"

"Jackson and Isaac are werewolves" says Stiles before he explains everything that had happened since Scott had been bitten. The sheriff sits through the entire story and when the story finishes the sheriff says to Stiles "you bare still going to Starling City and you can bring Jackson and Isaac too if you want them to join you"

"no lecture ?" asks Stiles.

"oh, i'm going to give you a lecture" says the sheriff in a serious, angry voice making Isaac flinch slightly which Stiles and Jackson both notice and they start rubbing Isaac's back to calm him down before the sheriff says to Stiles "youn should have told me about what was happening in this town when it started, you should have let me protect you"

"against werewolves ? you wouldn't be able to handle them, i didn't tell you about everything to protect you" says Stiles while he looks at his dad.

"i am the dad, i should be protecting you, not the other way round" the sheriff says to Stiles. They talk to each other before the sheriff says "i understand that you wanted to protect me but i think you should have told me about everything as soon as it happened"

"sorry dad" Stiles says before the sheriff hugs him and says "i'll call Robert and tell him to expect two more teenagers" as he looks at Jackson and Isaac who both smile before he asks Jackson "is this OK with your parents ?"

"my mom said that I could leave if I wanted but my dad is being a jerk about everything and pissed me off" Jackson says making Stiles ask "did you shift ?"

"no, i got out of there before I could shift and my mom said that I could leave Beacon Hills for the summer as long as I come back before they leave for London"

"London ?" asks Stiles.

"my dad wants to drag me there after everything but my mom wants to stay here because we have friends here" Jackson replies before the sheriff says to the three teenage boys "you boys better start packing for starling city"

* * *

Five days later the three teenage boys are in Starling city at the Queen mansion making Jackson and Isaac look at Stiles with shock. Stiles just shrugs and says "Robert has been my dad's friend for years, I used to hangout with Oliver, i always had a little crush on him" with a smile before he hears "i even was your first kiss but you were too young for sex" making Stiles turn around and he sees Oliver making him smile and say "hey Ollie, these are my friends, Isaac Lahey and Jackson Whitmore"

"nice to meet you both" he says to Jackson and Isaac before he asks Stiles "but where's that Scott guy you told me about ?"

"he is too busy getting into Allison's pants to even notice that we left town" replies Jackson with venom in his voice.

"Scott's changed a lot this past year" Stiles tells Oliver before he says to Isaac and Jackson "no-one, not even Scott knew about my dad's friendship with Robert Queen, we kept it a secret"

"i get it" says Isaac with a smile and a nod before they all head inside the mansion.

* * *

Three days later Robert Queen, Stiles, Isaac and Jackson are at port getting ready to get on the Queen's gambit when Moira Queen approaches Robert, the three teenagers walk away but are within earshot of Isaac and Jackson's wolf hearing and they hear Moira say "Robert, i don't like the idea of this"

"it's gonna be okay" replies Robert.

"how long will you be gone ?" Moira asks Robert.

"a few weeks, maybe more, depending on the weather" replies Robert before Moira asks "why can't you just fly to China ?"

Robert says to Moira "it's better the less you know, plus it will give the boys a chance to get to know each other, it will be an adventure, Stiles and Isaac have never done something like this before and I think that they should have the experience"

"I just hate that stupid boat but it will be good for the them but I want you to be safe and come home" Moira says to Robert who says "look at me" before he pulls her closer and he says to her "I love you, everything's going to be fine"

"i know" replies Moira before Oliver sees his parents and they talk for a bit before a young woman gets out of her car and walks down to Oliver.

Stiles, Isaac and Jackson all get on the boat before Oliver and some other woman join them on the boat. After they had set sail Stiles is walking around on the boat not really paying attention to where he is going when he bumps into a half naked woman making Stiles say to her "I'm sorry about that"

"no, it's OK, it was my fault" she replies before Oliver joins them and says "hey, Stiles, this is Sara" before he says to Sara "Sara, this is Stiles"

"nice to meet you" they say to each other before Jackson and Isaac join them making Stiles introduce them to Sara.

* * *

A while into the trip as it is storming outside Stiles, Isaac and Jackson are laying in their bed after they have had sex for the second time when Oliver enters the room with Sara making the three boys quickly cover themselves and Oliver says "oh my god, go Stiles" raising his arms in the air as Sara smiles and Stiles says "thanks Oliver, we might as well get dressed"

"OK, but you have to tell me everything that lead to this" Oliver says to Stiles who nods before Oliver and Sara leave the room and bump into Oliver's dad.

Ten minutes after getting dressed everything on the boat flips over as the boat gets flipped over by a wave or something and water rushes into the rooms. Jackson and Isaac hold onto Stiles as they are washed out of the room and they all swim to the surface where they hear Oliver yell out for Sara and they see a flare. The three teenagers swim to the life raft and they get on it and they watch as the Queen's gambit sinks as Oliver yells out for Sara as his dad tells him that Sara is gone. Oliver cries as his father comfort him. Stiles says to Jackson and Isaac "thanks"

"no problem" replies Isaac.

"yea, Stiles, no problem" says Jackson while Isaac and Jackson hug Stiles from both sides to keep Stiles warm. As they float in the raft the fresh water starts running out and after a while Robert is talking to Oliver and he says to Oliver "survive" before he takes a gun and shoots himself. After a while they arrive on an Island where Oliver buries his father and Stiles says to him "sorry about your dad"

"thanks" replies Oliver with a sad smile.

* * *

Five years later...

A man in a red hood jumps onto a cliff with a man in a blue hood and a man in a gold hood follow him as a man in a green hood runs ahead of them and they stop a boat near the island. The man in green grabs his bow and an arrow which he lights a part of on fire by using flint before he fires it, making a pile of wood explode which gains the attention of the people on the boat. The man in green meets up with the people on the boat before he lowers his hood to reveal his face as the man in red, the man in blue and the man in gold walk towards them and they lower their hoods too, revealing their faces. They travel back to Starling city on the fishing boat after they had revealed their names.

In Starling City a doctor is talking to Moira Queen and he says to her "twenty percent of his body's covered in scar tissue, second degree burns on his back and arms, X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed"

"what about the other three ?" asks Moira.

"Jackson and Isaac show no scarring or burns but Stiles has the same amount of damage as Oliver" replies Dr Lamb before Moira asked "have any of them said anything about what happened ?"

"no, they have barely said anything" replies Dr Lamb before he says "Moira, i'd like you to prepare yourself, the Oliver you lost might not be the one they found and those three boys with him are probably not the same either" Moira takes a moment before she opens the door to the room where the four of them are. They each had cut their hair shorter and were wearing proper clothes even if they were clothes from the hospital but they were better than nothing. Moira says to Oliver "Oliver ?" Oliver turns around before he says "mom" and Moira says as she looks at her son "oh, my beautiful boy" before she hugs him which Oliver returns before she says something else to him and they break the hug and Oliver says "it's good to be back home"

"i agree" says Stiles with a smile before Moira hugs him before she hugs Jackson and Isaac with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.**

 **Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
